Birthday disaster
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas is fed up with it all! It's up to Axel to help him remember what's really important..Love. Akuroku. Yaoi!


**A/N I had this idea in my head after hearing the song 'Potential Breakup song'. It just made me think of these two for some reason unknown to man kind. But I hope that it was a good idea for a little one-shot!**

**I do not own the song which this was based on or the characters. Squareenix owns my characters and the song is Aly and Aj's. I own the plot though! :D That must count for something, right? DX **

* * *

The wind was howling outside. Matching my feelings exactly. The phone sitting on my bed still hasn't gone off yet. Why? Why is he not calling? You think he would have called. That's what normal people do on people's _Birthday's_! I continued staring at my black and white phone as my brother Sora came in my room, telling me it was time to go to school. He'll tell me. He'll tell me by the end of the day. If he hasn't...I don't know. I can't think about that now, I got to go to school. Shoving my phone into my school bag, I followed behind my two brothers.

We had to stop at Riku's house to walk with him. Sora's request. As soon as the sliver haired male was in Sora's sight, he was Sora- Glomped. My mood worsened as they cuddled and laughed together. They were being lovey-dovey when they joined back up with us. Riku turned to me, wishing my a happy Birthday. My two brothers also wished me a happy Birthday, for about the hundredth time today. I gave them a forced smile. My grip tightened on my backpack strap as the school came into sight. Sora and Riku left me and Ven to stand there for a minute before Ven's boyfriend came and got him, leaving me all on my lonesome. Gee, happy Birthday to me! The pain in my chest tightened as I entered the school doors, fighting my way through the crowd of teens. The person that made my Birthday suck so far was standing by the lockers. I had half the mind to just avoid him, let him tell me happy Birthday. He was to engrossed in talking to Demyx that he didn't notice me walking towards him. Finally, when I was a mire feet walk from him, he acknowledged me. Giving me a bright smile. Here it comes. He's going to say it!

"Hey Roxy!" He chirped, giving my a quick kiss. I wanted to pout, ask him if he knows what's important about this day. But before I even could ask that, he was dragged off by someone else. Demyx, put his hand on my shoulder, smiling and wishing me a happy Birthday. Even his friend remembers, but not him? Okay. I see how it is. People were finally filing into their classrooms, leaving the halls fairly empty.

People were all sat around in the class. Even Axel had someone else sitting next to him. His eyes caught mine, making a smile appear on his face. The smile fell when I didn't wave back to him, but continued walking to the empty seats in the back.

Class was far from my mind. Somehow, when you don't even know that your boyfriend remembers your Birthday, you tend to be a little scatter brained. Is he just waiting to tell me? Did he plan something? Or..did he really forget my Birthday? My spirits were gone. I don't know what's happy about this Birthday.

I didn't even notice that it was lunch time till I heard the loud noise that only the cafeteria could make. Taking a quick look around, I found that Axel was with all his friends. Okay, I guess it's going to be a lonely Birthday today. Getting in the waiting line for lunch, I grabbed the food I wanted, I punched in my lunch number, hearing a monotone 'Happy Birthday'. Even a electric pad remembers my Birthday, but my boyfriend doesn't. I know that I shouldn't be so glum about it, but, I can't help _not_ to be. If he doesn't even bother to remember my _Birthday_, that shows how much he seems to care. The roof sounds like a good place to eat. After all, I just need to get away from it all. That's what me and Axel say when were up here. Getting away from all the noise.

The sun was shining, lighting up the whole roof top area. No one comes up here besides me and Axel. So I could sit there and poke at my food without being interrupted or bugged. What am I going to do if Axel really doesn't remember? It's a stupid reason to break up with someone, but, it really hurts that he would forget. My brain is shouting to '_dump this fucking bastard who dares to break your heart!' _and my heart is too jacked up to have an opinion. And with only one side to look at, it wasn't hard to make up my choice.

Standing with my tray, that was still full, might I add, I nodded to myself, staring out at the gray-ish sky. By the time the school day is over, and Axel hasn't said a word, he's gone.

0-0-0-0

My eyes were watching the clock, waiting, _hoping_, that it wouldn't be too late for Axel to put in something. The ticking of the clock had all my attention as the teacher went on about something I really didn't care about. So they were easy to tune out. There was only a couple seconds left of the school day.

_RRIINNGG!_

My heart sunk to my feet, and I fought tears. I-It's done. It's...over. I was the last one to leave the classroom, trying to make the inevitable come a little slower. People whizzed past me, in a hurry to meet up with friends or catch a ride with someone. My shoulders slumped and I used my locker to keep myself upright. I-If this is what I want, why does it hurt so much? Even..just the thought of it?

" Hiya Roxy!" A voice chirped wrapping two arms around my waist, nuzzling their face into the back of my neck. I bit my lip. Jerking out of his hold, I opened my locker, quickly grabbing my stuff out of the gray metal box. My shoulder brushed Axel's arm when I rushed to get away from him. I can't tell him here. I can't. I don't want to break down and cry, or be one of those public breakup's with pictures and everything! Like I thought he would, he followed me like a sad puppy. " Rox, what's a matter? You okay?" We were on the sidewalk, going at a fast pace thanks to me. I couldn't take it anymore and turned around once we were on the outside of the park, where joggers and mom's with strollers like to go. Right under the street lamp no less. With the crappy weather, it was dark already, so the lamp was on.

"Axel, do you even know what today is?" I growled out, looking desperately in his confused eyes, hoping that it would sink in. His surprised face didn't give me much hope to work with though.

" I-I don't know." He admitted, looking broken.

" It's my _fucking_ Birthday Axel! My stupid Birthday! And You want to know who I was waiting to call or text me this morning? You, Axel! I was waiting and waiting and waiting, but no. Nothing. I shrugged it off, thinking that you just wanted to do it in person. All day. ALL FREAKING DAY! You didn't say a damn thing to me! What kind of boyfriend would forget that? What kind of _person_ would forget that? Well, obviously your neither. Were done Axel!" I snarled, despite the tears welling up in my eyes. Axel's expressing was much worse, looking very hurt and sad. But his expression matched mine, and we ended up both glaring at each other.

" Fine! You just go then!" He hissed. Mother nature decided that we needed to fit the mood better, so threw in some rain and a clap of thunder, just for the heck of it. Just perfect.

" I will!" Turning an about face, I stomped off, gaining speed with each step. I could barely hear Axel say,

" R-Roxas...I'm sorry."

0-0-0-0

I ran up to my room right away, not stopping when my name was called. As soon as I buried my face in my pillow, letting the tears fall, my brothers attacked my door, trying to open it.

" Go away!" Was all I said to them. Eventually, the knocking and coaxing stopped and it grew eerily quiet, just my choking sobs. I'm so pissed and sad at the same fucking time! I'm just going to get some of my stuff back, so I don't have to face him later and get attached to him again. Pulling my puffy face out of my soaked pillow, I opened my door, finding my two brothers sitting next to it. Once again ignoring their questions, I headed straight out the door, a goal set in my mind. The weather let up a little bit, but not by much. It's still enough to soak me within seconds. I didn't care one bit.

Axel's house seemed to be farther away then normal, whether it was the rain, or my own nerves, I'm not sure. Knocking on the door in front of me, trying to keep as dry as possible. Maybe it would have been a good idea to bring an umbrella..

"What do- Roxas?" Axel's eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw me at his door, standing in the rain.

" I'm just here to get my stuff. Nothing else." Pushing past the shocked redhead, I went to the coffee table in the living room, that just so happened to share the room with the front door. My blue and white Ipod sat there, black headphones still plugged into the devise. My hand barely touched it when the loud slamming of a door echoed though the empty house. Holding the Ipod, I snapped my head to look at the irate redhead. Without any warning of any sort, I was grabbed by the arm, sending me crashing to the wall, Axel not far behind me, pressing himself flush against me.

" Your so stubborn! That was a stupid reason to do that to me!" He spat, nose no more then an inch from mine. Our breathes mixed with one anothers.

" I could say the same for you, Mr. Let's-forget-my-loves-Birthday! _That_ was was stupid thing to do to _me_!" I hissed back, glared hard at him. We both took in a good look at each other, getting the same thought in our heads as lips were forced on the others. My Ipod fell to the floor as my arms wrapped around Axel's neck. The kiss was anything but love filled. It was a different way of letting our anger out, without a clash of fists and blood. If only we could have fought wars this way.

Nips, teeth, tongues sliding together in a little battle for dominance, filled our fires, leaving us both in a lust/ anger fueled make-out fight. Axel ground his hips on my rain soaked ones, causing my mind to go blank. He was on me in a second, slipping his tongue in and taking the advantage. I'll just say, it was getting hot in there. Breaking our little 'kiss' I looked into Axel's green eyes, getting lost in them like I always had. We were connected by a strand of saliva. Feeling the little rocking of hips once again, which rubbed our arousals together, I was snapped back to reality, pushing him away.

" Just give me my stuff back in a box or something! I don't care! Just..Just get away from me!" Grabbing the door knob, I felt a hand on my arm, tugging it back a bit. I shouldn't give him the time of day. I should just leave while I still can. But, I looked back at his hurt expression, which tore my heart in two.

" Roxas...why are you so upset about this?"

"Be-because I can okay!" With a yank, I ran from his house, getting wet once again. I need to stay strong! Fight it out! Make him come crawling back to me with his tail between his legs and begs for forgiveness! But a small part of me wants to just forgive the small mistake, just to kiss and make up. God, what do I do? I'm just going with the former.

With all my thinking, I didn't notice that I was at my room already, standing at the edge of my bed.

0-0-0-0

The broken-hearted redhead was pacing in front of the door that the blond left out of. Axel didn't know what to do after the blond departed. He knew that he had to do _something_ to try to amend what he'd, supposedly, done. _Maybe I'll do something for him._ The redhead thought carefully, sitting on the couch, head leaning on hid fist in thought. _But what will he like? I can't just buy a dollars worth of flowers to try and bring back his love! I need something more. Kiss? No, done that. Didn't work. Talk to him? Yeah, I'm sure __**that**__ would work._ This wasn't going anywhere. He was just about to give up when the most wonderful idea came to him.

"That's it! That's what I'll do!" Axel jumped up from the couch, a smirk on his face. _Okay, now that I have an idea in mind, I'll have to prepare it and get it set up for tomorrow. sure, it might be a day late, but, hey, at least it's something!_ What is his idea, you might ask? Well, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow, won't you. With a sudden burst of happiness, Axel bounded up the stairs, grabbing paper along the way.

0-0-0-0

Rapping on my window woke me with a start. My back let out a sickening pop when I tried to sit up quickly. It wasn't so much that it hurt, but the sound was so...what's the word..disturbing..that it made it seem much worse then it really was. I saw no one was at my window, meaning that what ever it was made me wake up earlier then I would have liked on a weekend. My clock flashed 7:00 AM. I normally would like to sleep till about 9. What ever I guess. Looking over to my window once again, I found that there was a little piece of paper taped to the other side of it, blowing in the slight breeze outside.

"Um..okay?" My feet touched the cold wooden floor, sending a shiver up my spine. I didn't let it bother me to much. Heading straight for my window, I opened it quickly, not liking the cold air coming over me. Slowly, but hurriedly, I got the paper from the outside of my window. Messy hand writing was wrote on one side.

_ Mistakes were made. See the text at where children play._

I would be lying if I didn't say that hadn't impressed me. I knew it was Axel as soon as I saw the word 'Mistake'. He's the only one that has made a mistake recently. What the hell, I might as well humor him and see 'this text'. But, 'where children play'? I only know of one park in town. I'll go check it out.

It wasn't as cold when I opened the door to go outside. But cold none the less. The park's not too far from my own home. Me and..Axel..used to go to this same park. Even if we were kind of big for a park like this, we enjoyed it either way. He even pushed me on the swings! We had so much fun there. The grass spilt of to tiny rocks that covered the inside of the park. No kids were here. Scanning the barren play-land, I caught a flash of black and white. There, sitting on a swing, was my phone.

_First kisses tell how the relationship will go. If only it could have told us this._

I know exactly where we had our first kiss. It was in a weird place. Up a tree for Pete's sake! We put a whole new meaning to 'sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. We kissed near our school, which was a little ways from here.

People didn't even take any notice to me when I passed them on the street. They had no clue what was going through my head. That I haven't already figured out my (Ex I guess..) boyfriend's I know he's leading me to our happy moments that we've shared. I have to say, his plan is working. Our tree came into sight. It stood, slightly taller then when me and Axel were last in it, a couple yards from our school. My lips turned up in a permanent smile. It seemed to not want to go away. I took one of my hands and placed it on a branch that was above my head, hauling myself up, throwing my other hand on quickly before I fell. A card was waiting there for me. I was looking forward to see what was next. But before I did that, I took a minute to sit there, loving the cover of the leaves. It made the world feel right. And the bubbly feeling in my stomach helped with that too.

_ It's hard to find, but worth the wait. Salty and sweet. Who would have thought? Say that your there for a surprise._

Icecream parlor. Not hard to figure out. It is hard to find the place, but if you know what your looking for, it's worth all your trouble. Axel took me there once, sharing a sea-salt shake. It's the length of my trip to the park _and _my trip here put together. By the time I get there it's going to be getting late.

After a lot of event-less walking, I reached a small parlor that is hidden by the bigger buildings. It's sign flickered to life, glowing pathetically against the darkening world. The jingling of a bell signaled my arrive. There was a middle aged man standing behind the bar, looking up right away when I entered.

" Hello, can I help you?"

" Um, yeah. I'm here for a surprise." He perked up, like he's been waiting for someone to say that to him.

" Yes! I've been waiting till you came in here! Hold on, I'll go get it." Wow, am I psychic or what? He went behind the counter, pulling up a styrofoam cup and a slip of paper. Setting them in front of me, he gave me a wink. " He's a nice guy. Wish more people went out of their way to just buy icecream for their love."

" I wish you'd have told me that before." His happy smile fell, replaced with a serious look.

" Why? What happened?" I didn't feel like explaining this to him, but I shortened it up. I needed to be places anyways.

" Well, I over reacted to something he did and broke up with him. So he's showing me all our good memories to help me remember why we were dating and why we should be together. To make more memories." He smiled at me before cursing and running to grab something.

" I wanted to do something for you before you headed off. Here, hold this." The man shoved a wax candle in my fist, flicking a lighter on, lighting the candle. " Happy Birthday!" We laughed together at his little attempt in making it up to me. I made a wish, blowing out the candle.

" Thanks, see ya sometime!" I went out of the store, sipping on my drink.

_ It's the best place to watch the sunset. And to get away from it all._

The school roof. Now I know why he wanted me to walk all this way. I'll get to the roof in time for sunset. Very clever.

Even more pointless walking and sipping on my sea-salt shake. Since the school is closed, I used the ladder that is bolted to the side of the building. Sure enough, when I got to the top, the sun was going down. I don't think my smile has gone away once today. My eyes landed on the card.

_Don't read this till the sun is almost all the way down._

As the card commanded, I waited till the sun just barely sunk below the horizon.

_Go to the place where it all ended..._

Where it all ended? How is that supposed to make me feel better? For once, in what felt like forever, I didn't question Axel and just headed to the park. Unlike the long walk to and from the parlor, it didn't take long to reach the park. But the sun had sunk below the horizon, causing the street lamps to turn on.

There, taped to the post, was another card.

_And where it will, hopefully, begin again._

Axel stepped out of nowhere, holding a red rose in his hand, meeting my blue eyes with his green ones. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. He was dressed up in a white dress shirt, a black silk over coat was unbuttoned. In place of dress pants, he had black skinny jeans with black and white converse.

" Forgive me?" Axel plead, holding out the rose. I didn't take more then a second to throw myself in my his arms, tears streaming down my face.

" Yes! A thousand times yes! What you did was...thoughtful and just..wonderful. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too Axel. I just needed a little reminding."

* * *

**A/N Pls comment and enjoy! I hoped it was okay.**


End file.
